


Didn't you miss me baby? [Yoonmin]

by bangtanBae



Category: bts, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS fluff, Bottom Park Jimin, BoyxBoy, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Emotional Roller Coaster, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Love, Love is hard, M/M, Makeup Sex, Male - Freeform, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Shy Park Jimin, Smut, Sub Park Jimin, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoonmin Smut, Yoonmin angst, angsty love, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts love, bts relationship, bts romance, bts ship - Freeform, bts smut, bts suga, feelings are hard, messy love, suga - Freeform, suga is bad at feelings, yoonmin love, yoonmin ship, yoonmin sluff, yoonmin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanBae/pseuds/bangtanBae
Summary: PLEASE STOP STEALING THIS FIC - IM SO SICK OF ITYoongi's been distant since their breakup, but Jimin is determined to win back his mans!





	Didn't you miss me baby? [Yoonmin]

The sun was shining through one of the windows directly onto Jimin's face. It felt so good. So warm. He hadn't noticed himself start to slip into a deep sleep, while the rest of the ground had been watching a film around him. He slowly started to come to when he noticed a few members weren't there.

He scanned the room, half asleep, noticing that Yoongi, and Jungkook weren't part of the group. He wondered where they were, as he had remembered everyone being there when the movie started.

"Where did Yoongi and Kook go?" Jimin asked curiously, but was met with a "SHH" from RM. He must have really been into the movie.

"Jungkook is playing games in his room. I'm not sure where Yoongi is," Tae answered quietly.

Jimin got up from the couch slightly stumbling, rubbing his eyes as he let out a yawn. He looked at the entrance of the kitchen and saw that no one was inside. He kept walking down the hallway slowly. Jungkook was in his room, so where was Yoongi? He really wanted to clear things up with his elder...It had been a week after all.

Yoongi had been distant. He'd been really busy, and stressed constantly working on producing songs for the group and other people. He never got a moment to himself anymore, but he never complained because that wasn't the type of person he was. Instead, he would just shut himself out from the group, and hide away...working hard.

But lately he'd been more distant, specifically towards poor Jimin, and he knew exactly why. The pair hadn't really spoken since the argument they had a week prior about their relationship. They hadn't spent the night together in weeks, and Yoongi would avoid any if not all face-to-face communication with Jimin.

Jimin instantly thought back to that moment, grimacing at the thought as he searched for his stand-offish hyung. Would he even talk to him? 

Jimin was starting to miss his boyfriend...or at least that's what they used to be...before all of this tension...he wished things were back to normal...if that were even an option.

**__________________**

 

**\--FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AGO--**

Jimin froze in the door step of Yoongi's studio, not letting him past as he yelled back at him, ferociously trying to get answers from his angsty boyfriend. 

"You're not leaving until you tell me why you're avoiding me!" He yelped as he blocked the door with all four limbs, keeping Yoongi from leaving. 

"Jimin please... let it go" he pleaded in a stern tone as he looked at the ground, trying to walk past the boy.

" _NO!_ What did I do?" Jimin choked out.

"Jimin... not now okay?" his elder replied in a cold voice, still avoiding eye contact. He really didn't want to get into it right, but Jimin didn't seem to be letting up. He tried to break through Jimin's arm to get out once more, but was pushed back into the room by his worried partner. 

Yoongi realized he wasn't going anywhere so he walked back and sat on the two-seater couch in the small room and looked at his knees as he shook his foot anxiously.

"Yoongi! You've been avoiding me for days...you won't talk to me... fuck you wont even look at me right now!" Jimin cried out, one arm reached up as he tugged as his hair in frustration.

Yoongi looked up at him coyly...with a straight face, immediately interested in something Jimin had just said. He looked his baby straight in the eyes, "Don't swear Jimin..."

"Really? That's what you're worried about right now?!?" Jimin scoffed.

"You know I don't like it when you swear..." Yoongi said as he looked him in the eyes, and looked back at his feet, hands in his pockets making invisible fists in annoyance.

"Unbelievable... _Please_... tell me what I did Yoongi..." Jimin continued to plead, walking over to his Hyung and kneeling in front of him between his knees. He stopped Yoongi's knee from bouncing, noticing the boys angst. Yoongi looked to his side. He was hurt too, but he couldn't show it to his love. 

"Hyung please...did I do something..." he spoke softy again.

"You didn't do anything Jimin! We just...can't do this anymore" Yoongi spoke in a cold, nervous tone trying to keep his voice from cracking and stood up again facing away from the boy, arms crossed. He was clearly regretting saying those words.

"Wh-what? What do you mean...do you... not love me anymore?" Jimin choked through his tight lips, a tear streaming down his cheek as he stood up, feeling defeated. Was that it? Had Yoongi broken up with him just now?

" _Jimin!_ Stop it... you know that isn't true!"

In an instant Yoongi turned around to face Jimin, noticing the tear drop slowly falling down his cheek as he stared at the floor. He took a step forward, but Jimin stepped back.

"I knew it...you can't even look at me... and now you want to break up with me because you don't love me anymore..." he forced through hurt lips.

"You know I do! I always have.. It's just too dangerous.. with the rest of the guys.. and all this time off..we can't keep slipping up. We're going to get caught- _you know this_!" Yoongi pleaded to Jimin, trying to help him realize the battle he's been fighting in his mind. 

Jimin looked at him, confused but remembered the last few time's they'd been alone, or spent the night in the same room. It was true..the group was started to notice. There had even been a time when Jin almost caught them kissing in the kitchen when they thought no one else was home. But Jimin didn't care, he was hurt and he hoped his boyfriend would have at least fought to be with him.

" _I don't believe you!_ " he called out as he ran out of the studio in a puff.

"Baby wait!" Yoongi called as he ran towards the entrance after his hurt Jimin...but he was already long gone. 

" _Shit!_ " he said feeling awful, as he keeled his head back against the door frame, stomping his foot.

What had he just done..

**_________________**

 

Jimin continued to walk through the quiet, empty dorm, thinking about everything that had happened between the two forbidden lovers.

"Do I really even want to find him? He isn't going to want to talk to me..He doesn't want me anymore.." Jimin thought as he walked slowly around the dorm. He tried to convince himself he wasn't looking for Yoongi, but he was.

"Maybe his room.." he thought to himself, as he walked further down the hall, and towards Yoongi's room in a questionable pace. 

"I can't do this!" he spoke quickly, turning on the ball of his foot back around and began to walk away. he got two or three steps before turning back around towards his favorite person's room once again. "err..I need to.."

Once he approached the door, he felt sudden wave of anxiety. He stood outside with his ear to the door, quietly listening for a noise...any sign Yoongi was in there. Nothing. He went to reach for the door handle.. a distant memory or something he'd done many of times before sneaking into his lover's room in the midst of the moonlight. He froze for a moment..before finally clicking the doorknob. The door swung open, but no one was there. A sigh of relief flushed through his body.

 

He closed the door, careful not to leave a sign he had been there. He knew exactly where Yoongi was. 

"The studio.." he spoke under his breath, dreading saying those two simple words. He didn't want to go back there. The last memory he had of Yoongi's studio was a bad one, but he knew he needed to see him. He missed his Hyung's gummy smile.. his soft milky skin, and cool toned voice that always knew what to say. He bit through his stubbornness, and made his way downstairs to the studio rooms.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and turned right, immediately kicking a garbage can that was positioned right around the corner. A loud crash echoed the entire hallway. He grabbed it quickly to stop it from crashing on the floor. 

" _Shit!_ I hate that damn garbage can!" Jimin said quietly as he limped and jump a step forward, grimacing at the garbage can. He'd have kicked it many, many times before, always forgetting about it. 

Yoongi's studio room was the last door on the left, about 20 feet away. The biggest one. He walked slowly towards the door. He felt a sudden wave of worry coursing through his entire body. What would he say? Would Yoongi even let him in...

He was suddenly met with Yoongi's studio. he stopped and stood against the wall beside the door, trying to catch his breath. _'This is a bad idea..what am I doing??'_ he thought. He could hear a faint beat coming from the room, confirming his elder's presence. He froze. He didn't want to just knock and disturb Yoongi. Surely he didn't want him around anyways, right? He tried to convince himself to leave and let it go, when suddenly the music stopped.

"Come in Jimin.." he heard his mochi speak, muffled by the glass door.

He opened the door slowly, peering his head inside to see Yoongi turning in his chair to face the door, gesturing his head and welcoming the curious boy inside. He had a calm expression.

"H-how did you know I was there.." Jimin asked, embarrassment flushing his face.

"You _always_ kick that damn garbage can. I heard it a moment ago, knew it was you. Close the door please, " he pointed at the door and spun back around.

Jimin closed the door, and walked around Yoongi's studio slowly, examining the awards, and certificates around the room, plastering its walls still trying to avoid eye contact. he'd seem them all before..He just needed to buy time. He wasn't quite sure what to say yet. He could feel Yoongi's eyes watching him, as he awkwardly paced the room.

"Jimin?" Yoongi spoke softly. Jimin ignored his elder, continuing to walk the room's interior.

"Jiminnie.." he said again. This one evoked a response from the troubled boy as he stopped pacing and stood in his spot, looking at Yoongi before walking towards the couch and sitting down, his hands on his knees as he looked down. 

"I was hoping we could talk...or not.. I was just lonely" he spoke, stretching a hand out to feel the couch beneath him. This was the exact spot Yoongi sat just a week ago...

"You can't hangout in here if you want.. but I am busy ok?" 

"Okay."

It had been about 20 minutes. Yoongi continued to mix, and pay around with beats on the laptop connected to a ton of wires and equipment. Jimin continued to sit on the couch.. staring at Yoongi across the room rubbing his knees creating friction. He was only a mere 8 feet from him, but it felt like a mile. He looked so sexy over there..working hard and looking busy. Jimin had always admired how dedicated Suga was.

 

"I can feel you staring at me.." Yoongi spoke in a low playful tone, as he pressed pause on his work and turned to Jimin and spoke again, "Why did you come here Jiminnie.."

Jimin looked up with embarrassment at the man he hadn't kissed in two weeks..god how he missed his lips.. his touch.. Jimin froze in his thoughts, getting lost in the boys gaze and didn't answer him.

"Hmm?" Yoongi made a noise, trying to break the boy free from his mind.

"Why do you still call me that.." Jimin asked through reluctant lips.

"Because you're still my Jiminnie" his Hyung answered with a slight chuckle. 

"I wish that were still true.." Jimin said quietly under his breath looking back at his knees, hoping Yoongi hadn't heard him, but he hadn't been successful.

 

Immediately noticing the distress on Jimin's face, Yoongi got up and walked over to the couch sitting next to the boy he'd once been close with. He missed him. He questioned his decision to end things every night but he could never bring himself to admit he was wrong. He already felt guilty enough for hurting the one he loved. 

Jimin looked away and down at the ground as Yoongi sat next to him. 

"Hey..look at me."

Jimin ignored.

"Baby boy.." he spoke again, grabbing Jimin's chin and turning his head to face him. he had tears running down his cheek. He pressed the pad of his thumb against his cheek, drying the wet spot on his Jiminnie's face. "Why did you come here?" he asked again.

Surely he knew why..Jimin was instantly met with a hurt feeling as he let out his answer feeling as though Yoongi had forgotten about him entirely.  
"Don't you miss me at all? " he spoke quickly, another tear running down his face. 

"Jimin.."

Yoongi looked down, feeling guilty again.

"You don't... do you?" the younger spoke again, this time softly as he pleaded for an answer.

"Of course I do!!" Yoongi sprung forward, placing his hand on his baby boy's thigh, gripping it tightly as he starred into his eyes. 

"Then why don't you want me anymore!" Jimin answered just as quickly.

"Baby don't say that! Gawd you have no idea how badly I do..I just.." 

" _You just what??_ Are ashamed of me?? You don't want anyone to know about me?!" Jimin started to speak out of panic. He was feeling all of his emotions at once. 

Yoongi quickly pulled Jimin into a tight hug, gripping his body against him as he hugged him tightly feeling guilt. Remorse. Sadness. He was frozen in time..He had never wanted to end things with Jiminnie, in fact it was tearing him up inside. He wanted nothing more than to spend every night with him..kissing him. Loving him. Making him happy. Pleasing him.. But he thought it was the best thing for them to do, given they'd had a few run ins with suspicions in the house.

 

"Do you even love me anymore?" Jimin spoke into Yoongi's shoulder in a low tone. 

At that moment, Yoongi snapped back to reality, feeling every bit of response to what he'd just heard. In a swift movement, he grabbed Jimin's face in one hand and kissed him, hard. He was met with no response for a moment, before Jimin kissed him back. They're lips melting into each other's slowly, having missed each other so sadly.

They continue to kiss , before Jimin had pulled himself up and was now sitting in Yoongi's lap straddling him, holding his face in his hands still kissing him. It were as if it were their first kiss all over again. So much passion, and yearning for one another. Jimin let out a soft moan as he relished in finally kissing his daddy's lips again. God how he'd missed them.

Yoongi pulled back, looking the emotional boy in the face, and confirming his love for him. 

"How could I not love you baby..I've been missing you so badly..I really fucked up.." he said as he peppered Jimin's soft plush lips between each sentence. "I only hope you can forgive me for hurting you.." he continued as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin's waist and body kissing his neck and jaw line.

"I love you too Hyung" Jimin said as he wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck once again feeling the love he had been missing for days. "I thought you didn't like swearing" he spoke through kisses trying to lighten the mood in Yoongi's heart. 

Yoongi gripped his baby's waist harder and let out a soft moan, leaving a heavy breath on his neck, "mmm, speaking of which..." He reached down and put both hands on is baby boys ass, gripping it firmly. Jimin let out a soft moan as he arched his neck back revealing the soft milking skin for Yoongi to devour. 

"I heard you swear out in the hallway before you came in here.." he spoke in a husky tone littering soft kisses down Jimin's neck. It was then he remembered he had cursed when he kicked the garbage can...

"You know daddy doesn't like it when you swear baby boy.." he added as he squeezed the younger boy ass, resulting in another set of small moans above him. 

"I-I'm sorry daddy" Jimin managed to get out between his lights moans. It was then that he felt Yoongi grind his waist up from underneath him, making the presence of his heated bulge known. He felt everything. His lover was rock hard beneath him. 

"You know you should be punished for that..." Yoongi whispered into his ear as he thrust his pelvis lightly, letting his baby boy know how turned on he was just having him on top of him. Jimin gulped and his breath went heavy.

"In fact...now that I'm thinking about it..you swore last week when we spoke right here in this very spot as well, I'm not too pleased with that.." he whispered again, kissing the edge of Jimin's ear as he swiftly spanked his left cheek over his jeans. 

"mmm" Jiminnie gulped as he enjoyed the swift spank feeling a light sting on the skin beneath.

Yoongi kissed his neck, nipping and kitten licking his jaw line as he brought his hands in front of Jimin, and grabbed at his baby's crotch palming his hard member. Jimin moaned and pushed himself harder against the man he loved, knowing he would be punished for swearing. 

Yoongi undid the zipper on the pants and reached inside the fabric between them, feeling just how excited his baby boy was for him before he began palming and massaging him in his hand, gripping his ass with the other. Jimin was already a moaning mess. 

He picked his baby up off of him and set him beside him on the couch delicately laying him back as he kissed and nipped at his neck. He sat back up, observing the beautiful creature he had before him before quickly pulled his pants off with the boxers, causing Jimins erect member to crash back against his stomach leaving a small spot of pre-cum. Yoongi groaned as he saw this and licked his lips, before leaning down and placing his face near his lovers heat, breathing a heavy breath on his cock before looking up at him to see his expression.

He was doe eyed, and mouth open as he moaned and groaned in anticipation looking down at this daddy hovering above his beating length. 

"Don't move" Yoongi commanded with a smirk as he broke eye contact before looking down and kitten licking and teasing the head of the boys cock. It was flush a dark pink, pre-cum dripping from the hole. He knew how badly he wanted it but he wasn't going to just give it to him. This was his punishment after all. 

"p-please daddy" Jimin moaned out as he grabbed his lovers hair wanting more, but was met with a swift push at his hands signifying him once more not to move. 

"uh-uh" Yoongi taunted, as he licked around the head of his baby boys member, feeling it pulse every time he did a full circle and repeated the motion. He did this a few times as he watched the younger boys body tremble in his touch. He then used one hand to grip his cock, before taking his whole length in his mouth. He wasn't that small either. 

"ughh..ohh daddy" Jiminnie called out arching his back and trembling in his daddy's touch. He wanted to touch him so badly. he reached his hand down again, trying to run his fingers through his Yoongi's hair, but was met with a swift nudge one more and a loud 'pop' as his cock left his daddy's mouth. He moaned at the loss and Yoongi sat back up and spoke.

"You're being quite disobedient baby boy.. Assume the position. "

Jimin complied, knowing this meant he would be spanked for disobeying his babe twice. He climbed over and lay across Yoongi's lap, exposing his bare ass to his Hyung. He gripped the couch beneath them, awaiting his punishment. Yoongi rubbed his cheeks softly, palming him before bringing him arm up and back down in a swift motion. 

SPANK

Jimin let out a loud whimper and clenched his body a bit as his bare cheek stung. 

"Four more okay baby boy? Count for me.." he said as he rubbed the pink fleshy spot he had smacked, before bringing his hand up again, and right back down.

_SPANKM/em >_

_"four" Jimin let out between squeaks._

__SPANK_ _

_"th-three"_

__SPANK_ _

_"t-two"_

__SPANK_ _

_"oneee" he ended in a trailing moan._

_"You okay baby?"_

_"I want more Yoongi!"_

_He massaged the soft, now red, sore patch of skin on his baby's bottom before reaching his hand around to Jimin's mouth offering two fingers to his lips._

_"Suck" he ordered, but Jimin already knew what was expected of him. He took Yoongi's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, making sure they were nice and coated in his saliva._

_Yoongi then pulled his hand away and back to his moaning mess of a boys cheeks, slowly reaching his hole and massing it , adding pressure until he slowly inserted one finger moving in and out slowly making sure not to hurt the precious boy beneath his hold. Jimin let out a symphony of moans as his daddy's fingers entered him._

_" _unnnngg_ , Hyunggg please.." he moaned, wanting more._

_Yoongi complied in his baby boys wishes and added another finger, in and out..before adding a third, pumping him harder as he felt his inner walls tense around his fingers. He began to move his fingers in a c'mere motion over and over knowing exactly where his sweet spot was, sending Jimin into a frenzy._

_"Good boy" he smiled._

_This drove Jimin wild as he gripped the leather couch beneath them and buried his face in the smooth material, drooling all over it, panting like an animal. He was also driving Yoongi insane with how turned on and wanting he was._

_"Stand up" Yoongi order, as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his lovers hole watching him rise off of him, before standing up himself and walking over to the door and locking it, turning the 'do not disturb' light on. He then turn around, seeing his quivering baby boy standing in front of him breathing heavy, moaning and touching himself as he awaited his lovers return with direct eye contact. He quickly undressed himself, his hard length finally free of his clothing._

_"Shirt off" Yoongi ordered as he walked back over to the couch, noticing the drool on the smooth leather material. He smirked. This only pushed him further. Jimin complied and quickly ripped his shirt off as he was told._

_Yoongi lay back on the couch exposing his now very erect and pulsating member for Jimin to see. He didn't need to be told what to do. He walked over and sat on top of his hyung legs on either side lining his entrance up with Yoongi's cock._

_"You ready baby boy?"_

_"P-please daddy, I want you _so_ bad!" Jimin cried out, leaning down and kissing his oppa's neck and collar bone, expecting to be soon met with Yoongi's long 8 inches of length. His hyung reached down and positioned himself at Jimin's hole, before slowly gliding himself inside. He allowed Jimin to adjust himself, before he began to pick up pace as he rocked his throbbing length as deep as he could into his baby boys sweet hole. He moaned at the tightness. He'd missed him so much._

_He kissed him hard, their lips crashing into one another sloppily between soft moans and quick thrusts. Jimin lifted himself back up arching his back in pleasure as he rode his oppa. This gave Yoongi a clear view of his baby boy's perfect, soft, smooth body. His fluffy blonde hair, and chiseled jaw line. He admired him before quickening the pace and thrusting hard into him._

_"oh..fuck I missed you.." Yoongi groaned as he gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks wider and pumped harder._

_He spanked him again, but this time not as hard. Jimin let out a cry of pleasure, reassuring the elder he was enjoying it._

_" _uh-uh-ughhhh Yoongiiii-I'm gunna c-cum daddy_ " Jimin cried out as he bounced up and down on his sweet Yoongi's cock, feeling every inch of him inside. Yoongi had missed his sweet Jiminnie so much, he was already close to climax having just entered him not long ago. _

_"Cum with me baby!" he replied, grunting and breathing heavily and in sync with the beautiful human being wrapped around him before grabbing his lovers beating length and gripping tightly, pumping him as he thrust into his tight body. Soon enough, they clung hard to each other and came at the same time. Yoongi shooting his thick coursing load into his baby boy and Jimin cumming into Yoongi's hand and on his stomach before crashing down onto the sticky mess he'd made._

_Both boys lay there breathless and trembling as they rode out their high together. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin tightly and kissed the top of his head, his fluffy hair smelling of strawberries. He took it in and smiled to himself._

_Jimin looked up at his hyung smiling, still slightly out of breath._

_"So you do still love me..." he said with a cute smile._

_"I do baby. Fuck what everyone else says. I love you and you're my boyfriend. That is if you'll have me again.." Yoongi replied, hopeful his Jiminnie would take him back. He was given his answer when Jimin leaned his head up and kissed his lips softy before laying his head back down and smiling, hugging his Suga tightly._


End file.
